


(Can) You Please Say Sorry?

by rainbootae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Childhood Friends, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Heartbroken Hinata, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbootae/pseuds/rainbootae
Summary: Kageyama was in a bad mood so he threw a can from the university rooftop, intending to shoot it in the trashcan three stories below him, only to hit a heartbroken Hinata straight to the forehead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	(Can) You Please Say Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic despite being a fan for a looooooong ass time. I just wanna make people laugh and hurt. Here's chapter 1! I have internship work as I am in my graduating year so please be patient with the updates haha. Also, english is (obviously) not my mother tongue so please take it easy hehe. Let's get to it!

Kageyama was frustrated, to say the least. He slaved over his last Philosophical Discourse essay for ten hours yesterday, squeezing out all the brain juice he had left in order to come up with decent syllogisms that would warrant at least a C from his terror of a professor. Two litters of milk, five rounds of rereading the same paragraphs and four cups of ramen later, he actually had done it.

“Fucking finally,” the exhausted male muttered under his breath.

Groggily, he looked up at the wall-clock above his study table. _5 am._ He felt all his life force seep out of his body, heaving a frustrated sigh at the prospect of just three to four hours of sleep before having to wake up again and trudge to class.

_‘Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day,’_ was what he thought before promptly passing out on his unmade bed with only darkness welcoming him to dreamless slumber.

Come morning, he believed that he was truly cursed. He knew he forgot to set an alarm so he quickly felt the bed for his phone, eyes comically widening when he saw the time displayed on the screen.

He must have been a serial killer or some twisted human being in his past life for fate to do him dirty like this. Waking up late with ten minutes left before class, he barely had any time to spare to put his pants on properly, brush his teeth and then dash towards his classroom that was a decent distance away from his dormitory.

Alas, the clock struck 9:01 am. _One minute late._ Just five feet left and he could have been at the threshold of their lecture room, but his professor (aka the spawn of Satan), merely gave the desperately running raven head a once over before ever so rudely shutting the door in his very red face.

Kageyama felt his heart crack as he heard the _thud_ of the wooden door against its frame, fist unconsciously tightening its hold on the strap of his bag before dropping it to the floor beside him. 

_Son of a bitch._

His hands were on his knees to support him as he attempted to regulate his intakes and exhales of breath. He could vaguely hear the stern voice of the professor from the outside, starting his tirade on why being even a minute late could cause you a lifetime of regret in the real world and even citing philosophers and his personal experiences all to (at least, in Kageyama’s perspective) justify slamming the door in a student’s face. Even if there was some truth to his clichéd aphorisms, the frustrated sophomore couldn’t help to think that his words were _utter bullshit._

He knew that Mr. Kazuki was feared for academic reasons, he just didn’t know that he was such an ass of a person too.

After staring at the shut door in disbelief and levelling out his breathing for the last five minutes, he finally deemed it a lost cause, picked up his bag, and flounced to the vending machine near the university rooftop to get himself a nice refreshing carton of milk to help ease the tension that had been weighing his exhausted body down.

At least, that was what he intended to do.

* * *

Seven minutes later he was leaning against iron railings, looking at the campus courtyard, seething with anger as he drank his milk drink from a can. Yes, a _fucking can._ For some reason, people suddenly took interest in getting their daily calcium intake because his precious milk cartons were nowhere to be found. Even the close substitute that are yoghurt beverages were surprisingly missing. The troubled freshman had to settle for the next best (worst) thing. A fucking _Milkis,_ which he had long deemed a sacrilege to all lactose and pasteurized drinks. This was the only way to appease him. Even though he was gagging at the carbonated aftertaste, the tiniest hint of milk made it worth it.

Before he knew it, the blasphemous drink was gone and he was crumpling up his two page paper with the empty can inside it. You see, Kageyama was never the calmest type of person out there. He wasn’t the type to just have violent outbursts of anger either. However, if he was truly frustrated, he explodes. And that is exactly what brought him to do the ensuing action.

Three floors below was a half-filled trashcan where the science laboratory students threw the residuals of their experiments, considering the questionable contents that Kageyama could see from where he was at. Despite having a perfectly empty trashcan a few feet away from him, the raven head really wanted to throw something from afar. And so he did.

Channeling his high school "setter soul", he brought his arm back to increase the force of his swing and set his trash to the right trajectory, he closed one of his ocean eyes for visual focus, and threw his handmade projectile with all his might.

_I still got it- Wait-_

Slowly, his rage turned to worry when he realized that he miscalculated his toss and was about to hit a redhead who, he belatedly noticed, was crouched down beside his intended target.

“Watch out!” Kageyama warned. The other person seems to have heard it and lifted their head, making the agitated Tobio even more distressed once he saw what was about to transpire.

_This cannot be happening._

The resounding _thonk!_ from when the balled paper-can made contact with the person’s forehead was almost comical, if the redhead hadn’t fallen backwards from the force and wailed like a baby a split-second after it all happened. Kageyama was quick on his feet, running down the flight of stairs so he could tend to the victim of his stupidity faster. He ignored the angry shouts from the staff telling him not to run inside the building. He couldn't help it, the thought of the crying stranger made him anxious.

_It must have really hurt if they cried like that._ Kageyama couldn’t really tell if the other person was male or female, he only saw the cropped short hair from where the other was situated and the cries were high-pitched but he also knew that vocal ranges were a thing so, yeah... Either way, they must have really be in pain.

The mystery person was still crying when Kageyama tended to (which he now was sure was a) him, although his cries have died down to sniffles and hiccups. His face was still hidden, head buried between his folded legs. Sitting on the dirty ground besides what’s basically a dumpster isn’t all that comforting so Kageyama got closer to coax the stranger to relocate.

“Hey…” he started gently, well, as gently as his naturally irritated sounding self could manage. The little hiccup that the other did upon being startled melted Kageyama’s heart for some reason, making him feel guiltier that he had done this to an _apparently_ adorable person. Granted, he was yet to see the other’s face, but he just knew that he would be cute.

_Confirmed._

He was at awe when the stranger looked up at him. There were glistening drops clinging to the other’s lashes and the taller male could tell that the stranger’s vision was blurred from the amount of tears still welling on his honey-brown eyes. His ginger hair was also a little disheveled, but the tall male knew it was fluffy as hell. Kageyama wanted to do nothing more than to wipe away the streaks on his cheeks and pat his head, also beating himself up over the fact that there was now a very prominent red mark smack in the middle of his victim’s forehead.

Confusion was evident on the shorter male’s face when he felt cold fingers touch his aching forehead, making him flinch in pain. He lets out an involuntary _oww_ and sniffles. It was kinda weird when the smaller male just let himself be dragged to the nearest bench, seemingly in some kind of trance. From pain or whatever, Kageyama wasn't quite sure. That made him more worried. Once they’re both seated under the shade, Kageyama sighs.

“Um… I’m sorry about that…uh--”

“H-hinata Shoyo,” Hinata says in between sniffles. The redhead is still trying to calm down it seems and Kageyama just awkwardly sits there, scratching the back of his head and trying to formulate his next sentence. Honestly, he really didn’t know what to do or say.

“Hinata-san... does it…hurt?” he asks hesitantly. Wrong question, apparently, because the next thing he knew, Hinata was a functioning waterworks again.

“Does it hurt that bad? Are you okay—Oh my god you’re bleeding,” the little cut starts to ooze out blood and Kageyama rummages his jacket’s pockets for a tissue or a handkerchief, but to no avail.

“It hurts so much!” Kageyama loses his cool at that. “It hurts so much here,” Hinata continues, pointing at his chest area. There was a beat of silence before Kageyama becomes visibly confused. 

“Huh? Why does your nipple hurt? I clearly hit you on the head!” he says a little too loudly, earning surprised looks from confused passerby. He knew he wasn’t supposed to raise his voice to someone who he (potentially) caused cranial damage to, but the vestiges of his sour mood from the earlier incident with his professor was still there.

“That’s not it, you idiot! My heart! My heart hurts!” the teary redhead counters, proceeding to fold his legs on top of the bench and nestling his head between his arms, resuming his previous balled up position from a while ago. He feels the sting when the cut on his head touches his arm, but chooses to ignore it in favor of crying silently this time. Kageyama just stares at him incredulously, still trying to make the connection between getting hit by a can and an aching heart, but upon witnessing the other flinch from pain, he immediately pried the other’s arms free, forces him to stand up and drags him to the direction of the campus clinic.

_‘I must have hit this dumbass’ head a little too hard’_ the taller concludes in his mind with the still weeping redhead in tow. The other was silent, except for the occasional hiccup, erratic sniffles and intriguing mutters of the words _stupid, men_ and _Omi-kun_ , the last of which got Kageyama curious.

Could this “Omi-kun” be the reason why Hinata was crying like a new born infant and claiming that his heart was hurting despite bleeding from his forehead?

_I guess I’d ask about that when this ~~cute~~ dumbass has calmed down._

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me in the comments! Also follow me on Twitter @shoyoboops and @rainbootae !!!


End file.
